Moon and Sun
by Kakashi of Leaf
Summary: Zutara story mwa ha ha!. Zuko saves Katara from a Fire Nation prison. They escape but into more trouble. They find themselves millions of miles away from the Fire Nation, or any Nation and into a small village. R
1. The escape

Wow, it's been a while since I've submitted a story. I have a few of them but I never have the time to put them up. Go figure. Well, this is going to be a Avatar/Naruto one. Yay, mixed series! xD Enjoy!

* * *

Katara sighed and put her arms around her knees. She was sitting in a cramped, filthy cell in a Fire Nation jail.

"Hey there, girly," the warden said looking through the bars. "If I let you out, you're gonna sleep with me tonight."

"Shut up you fat pig," she remarked sourly. "Who in their right mind would ever sleep with someone as nasty as you?"

"Why you-" he began then cut himself off. "You're not gonna get any supper for a while from that comment." He smiled and lowered his voice. "But if you at least let me see what you got under those rags then I might reconsider it."

There had been a leak in the corner that formed a small puddle and Katara used it to create a small water whip which left a bright red mark on the warden's cheek.

He snarled, jamming the key into the lock and slamming open the door.

Katara regretted every word she had just said. She raised her hands in front of her face as if to protect herself.

The warden edged closer and raised a hand to hit her - and fell forward unconscious. She lowered her hands to see what had happened.

"You know, that's not the best way to make friends."

Katara gasped. In front of her stood Prince Zuko, the Fire Lord's son. Her eyebrows met and she stood in a battle stance, a small sliver of water twisting around her.

Zuko held his hands up in a sign that he didn't want to fight. But Katara didn't care. She lashed the water out at the fire bender.

Zuko easily side-stepped it and grabbed Katara's wrists, looking straight into her eyes. She turned her head.

"I'm running away tonight. I'm just doing you a favor by letting you out."

Katara looked up. Zuko pulled a red stone out of his pocket and held it in front of her. She stared at it. A small flame twisted inside it and disappeared.

"What is it?" she asked amazed at it's beauty.

"It's my fathers weakness. It will make him powerless to the one who wears it. I thought it might help."

Katara looked back up at him. Why would he want to help them?

Suddenly voices came from the hallway. Zuko looked in the direction of where they came from and alarm became visible in his eyes.

He grabbed Katara's wrist and led her in the opposite direction. In that moment, all the sound drowned out and she found herself looking at the unmarked side of his face and smiled to herself.

They ran up a stairway, down another hall, and straight into a dead end which was a big window.

Zuko turned to her and looked at her seriously. "Do you trust me?" Katara hesitated then nodded slowly.

The Fire Prince threw his arms around Katara, and leapt. Right out the window.

Katara clung on as hard as she could, choking Zuko. When they hit the ground, they rolled over in the grass for a while before coming to a halt. Katara found herself on top of Zuko and realized she was choking him. She immediately released him.

"Sorry," she apologized as Zuko wheezed, trying to bring air into his lungs. She stayed on top of him looking straight into his eyes until they heard soldiers shouting.

Katara got off of him and they ran. They were still running three hours later, gasping and sweating with every step.

"We should rest," Zuko gasped and collapsed on the ground. He rolled onto his back and continued gasping.

Katara went to a tree a few feet away and sat under it gasping as well.

"Think we lost them?" she asked.

Zuko shrugged and slowly made his way to where she sat.

Something suddenly caught his eye and he looked up at the leafy branches above Katara's head. She did likewise and saw a small lavender orb floating in the branches.

They watched it until it grew into a brilliant white light. They stood and began to jog in unison away from the tree.

But it was too late. The white light engulfed them and they stared at it in shock and horror. They were unconscious before they knew what to do.

* * *

Well, it's kinda short but it explains what's happening. Please review! I need advice. I don't mind if you flame me, I need all the help I can get. I wanna know what the people want. xD 


	2. Unknown locations

**A/N:** Sorry for the extremely long wait but school was killing me. xx Anywho, now that school is almost over I can send out more chapters. . (yay) Enjoy the Zutaraness!

* * *

Zuko woke up a half hour before Katara. As his view came into focus, he could make out a wooden ceiling above his head. For a few moments he thought that they had been captured and his heart began to race as he felt panic. Then he looked down at the rest of his body. He was lying on a bed with white sheets and iron railing on the sides. Why wasn't he strapped down? Why wasn't there anyone to tell him that soon his life would be over?

Then he heard a beeping sound coming from his right. He looked over to see several wires and a machine with green lines going up and down. It looked like little mountains of different sizes with a bunch of numbers floating above them. That was the source of the beeping. His confusion grew.

He felt an uncomfortable pain in his left arm. He looked down at it and saw that there was a needle in it with a tube sticking out. The tube was connected to a bag of liquid hanging on a thin metal frame.

Suddenly, a woman in a white outfit and dark hair entered. "Oh! Good you're awake," she said with a grin.

Now Zuko was really confused. "Who are you? Are you here to finish me off?"

She looked shocked. "What? Why would I do that?"

"So I'm not in the Fire Nation...," he whispered to himself.

"Of course you are!" the woman said grinning again. Zuko's heart started beating fast again and he was paler than the outfit the woman wore. "Don't you know of the different countries?"

When Zuko didn't reply she said, "There are several countries, you know. Mist, Lightening, Wind, Cloud, etc."

He became a fraction less pale but his heart still raced on. What was she talking about? There were only four nations! He thought that she had confused Mist with Water and Wind with Air but he'd never heard of Lightening or Cloud.

"What…are you talking about?" he asked, his heart slowing down to a safe pace.

The nurse stared at him like he was crazy. "Maybe you have amnesia or something. I'm going to tell the doctor about this." She walked to his side and produced a tray with various medicines, bags, and cylinders. She ran her fingers swiftly over the items, every once in a while grabbing something and laying it on the bed.

She ended up with a small cylinder, needle, a disinfectant patch, a tourniquet, and a band-aid.

"This won't hurt too horribly," she said with a smile and rubbing the disinfectant patch on a part of his inner elbow. She then tied the tourniquet around his upper arm.

He was used to this from being in the Fire Nation's hospital. But he was lucky to be the Fire prince because he got the best room in the best part of the hospital where he got the best food, treatment, and operators, anything he needed. He knew that this would different than those times.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a sharp pain in his arm. It felt as if she was trying to saw his arm off and he squeezed his eyes shut wincing.

"Oops! Sorry about that. This is my first time without practicing on the dummy," the nurse apologized smiling shyly.

"I feel sorry for the dummy," he muttered between clenched teeth.

"Here let me try again…"

"No!" The nurse looked up at him. He blushed slightly. "Um, I mean…maybe the doctor should do it. You wanted him to see if I had amnesia, right?"

"Oh! Yes! Thank you for reminding me." She smiled again before walking out the door with the equipment.

Once she was gone, Zuko made a sound between a sigh and a groan. He sank into the comfort of the sheets and blankets and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his heart beating.

Zuko next opened his eyes when he felt needles being taken out of him. He saw the faces of a different nurse with long chestnut hair and a middle-aged man with graying hair smiling down on him.

"It seems that you and your friend are good enough to go now. We'll allow you to get dressed and check out after we leave. Are there any of your relatives or friends we can call to come and get you?"

Zuko blinked still tired and a little confused. "Um, no, I'm fine."

"Okay then, we'll leave you. Your clothes are over there," the doctor said, cocking his head to a pile of red and brown clothes folded on a chair in the far corner.

Zuko cautiously rose and went to the cornor. They seemed to have washed his clothes but there were still a few white flecks on them. He hastily brushed them of and dressed.

He went to the opposite wall where a mirror stood. Despite the paleness and weariness, he looked pretty good. He smiled, pleased with his appearance.

Going out the door he realized that he didn't know his way around. Going down the hall he found the nurses' station and asked them how to get out.

The plump, smiling woman behind the desk was also middle-aged and when she smiled her eyes completely disappeard under rolls. "Just continue down this hall and turn left. The exit is at the end of that corridor."

"Thank you," Zuko said smiling politely. After a few steps he stopped and turned around. "Oh! And could you please tell me where Katara is?" The nurse just stared at him blankly.

"The girl who came in with me? You know, tan skin, brown hair, blue eyes?" he said trying everything to get her to remember.

"Oh, yes! The sweet young lady with the braids. She left a few minutes ago. If you hurry you may catch her."

Zuko jogged down the hall and to the exit, not wanting to get scolded for running. Once out the door, he looked both ways looking for a sign of her.

Just when he was about to give up he spotted her. Grinning he sprinted to her.

"Hey, Katara," he said grabbing her shoulder. The girl turned around – and turned out to be someone else. "Oh…sorry. I thought you were someone else. He let her go and turned around. 'Crap, I'm never gonna find her,' he thought sadly.

"Wait!"

Zuko turned his head to see the girl he had mistaken for Katara. She caught up to him and smiled.

"I know where Katara is," she said cheerfully. "I can take you to her if you want."

He returned her smile. "Thank you."

They walked west down a small lane. Almost all of Konoha was in the streets that day and it was difficult to stay with the girl.

"What's your name?"

It took Zuko a few seconds to realize that she was talking to him. "Zuko," he replied.

"Zuko? That's an interesting name. Mine is Hokuto. It's nice to meet you." She gave another smile.

"Hokuto," he said thoughtfully. "That means the North Star doesn't it?"

"Yes! Not many people seem to get that," she said happily. "Ah! Here we are. This is where she is staying."

They were in front of a big apartment with a large porch in the center of the village. Zuko almost didn't believe her. He was about to question her but she had already gone up to the door and knocked on it. Zuko got up beside her and waited.

The owner of the apartment came after a minute. "I'm coming, hold on."

The door opened.

* * *

**A/N:** The dreaded cliffhanger. (dun dun duh) Okay, well PLEASE R&R. I don't know how many read this and I have no clue if anyone likes certain things or dislikes things and I need to know for future chapters. Thanks. ; 


	3. Adjusting

Lookie! A new chapter! Sorry, I'm kinda addicted to Maplestory now so I haven't really been typing much -slaps hand- (bad Zutara fan). Anywho, I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and Hotuko and Shizuku are not the little girls from Naruto. They are my creation. So back off. I bite.

* * *

Shortly after Katara had woken up in the hospital she had been told that she could go home. But the sad truth was she had no home. At least not in this place.

After walking out of the hospital she had walked quickly and panicking in her new location. She had eventually started running and knocked over an elderly lady in the street.

When the woman asked what was her problem she began to sob and explained that she didn't know where she was. Feeling sorry for her the elderly lady, who was named Shizuku, brought her home.

"Here's your room," Shizuku said, leading Katara into a large room in her apartment.

The room had a mattress on the floor with silk covers that had intricate designs sewed into them. There was a bamboo dresser in the corner with a round mirror on top. The bathroom was close down the hall and the kitchen was next door.

"Wow…you didn't' need to give me such a nice room. I could just take the couch, you know," Katara said, feeling a little guilty that she was being so kind.

"Go ahead and take it. I have a feeling that you'll be staying for a while," Shizuku said not unkindly. "In fact, we can go shopping for new clothes for you after you get settled in."

Katara was so thankful that she hugged the woman and began to cry anew.

"Don't worry it's fine. It was my daughter's room before she moved out and I haven't had guests in years. In fact," Shizuku held her at arms length and studied her. "You look almost exactly like her." The old woman smiled thoughtfully.

"Thank you, Shi-san," Katara said wiping her eyes.

Shizuku cackled at this. "Shi-san! I haven't been called that in years! You make me feel better every minute. Now come, you must be hungry."

Katara nodded and they headed for the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I'm coming, hold on." Shizuku shuffled over to the door.

When she opened it, Katara gasped. As did the young man on the other end.

"It's you!" they exclaimed in unison.

"You know him?" the elderly woman asked.

Katara nodded, her and Zuko's gazes locked. They stayed that way for a while.

"Well…guess I'll be leaving now," Hokuto said.

"No! You can stay. We were about to have dinner. You're more than welcome to join us."

Hokuto smiled and followed Shizuku to the kitchen. Katara and Zuko came at the rear, looking away from each other and blushing slightly.

Throughout the dinner Shizuku and Hokuto exchanged news while the two benders stared at their food. Even when they were finished, their plates seemed to be the most interesting things there.

The other two noticed soon. "So where are you two from."

For a few moments they didn't seem to hear. They began to speak at the same time and cut off suggesting that the other could say first.

Finally, Katara gave in. "I'm from a small tribe in the South Pole."

The two women exchanged confused expressions then Hokuto spoke up. "Where is that?"

"South?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"Obviously," she said. She turned to Zuko. "Are you from there as well?"

"Uh, no I, um, I've been traveling with my uncle for a while."

"Ah," Shizuku said. They all sat silently for what seemed to be an eternity before the old woman got up to wash the dishes. Hokuto helped her, both of them looking at the two benders every once in a while and whispering as if they weren't within hearing range.

Both Katara and Zuko didn't notice though. They were looking at the various things on the walls, trying not to look at each other, with bored expressions.

Zuko found a picture on the wall that he was staring at without really knowing, a thousand different thoughts running through his head. In the picture there was a woman that looked like a younger Shizuku, a man a few years older, and a young girl about the age of three. They were all standing in front of a small house that was made of wood and painted white. It looked new in the picture but would have been 20 years older in the present.

"Ah," Shizuku repeated herself thoughtfully. "That was my husband and daughter in our first house. We had lived in a small apartment that we had rented out before that."

"Was?" Katara asked cautiously.

"My husband died a few years ago." The old woman sighed sadly her face reflecting unknown memories of a time long ago.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sympathetically.

Zuko nodded an apology and looked away. Katara saw sadness in his eyes, probably remembering a similar loss.

Hokuto faced them and cocked her head toward Zuko.

"'Kay, we know that Katara will stay with you but what about him?"

Shizuku looked over at the Fire Nation Prince and shook her head solemnly.

"I don't think there would be enough room for two teens. I'm sorry, dear."

Zuko shrugged. "I kinda figured that would happen. I can find a place somewhere else."

"Hm. There is a cheap inn around the corner. It may not cost much but its service is amazing. I could pay for your room."

"You don't' need to do that on my account. I can get a job and rent an apartment somewhere. I'll be fine."

The old woman put her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"Young man, no matter how long we argue over this matter you'll come to the conclusion that this is the better plan on your account. Eventually you will be thankful for what I'm doing."

Zuko sighed but nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Oba-san."

Shizuku shuffled into her room and got a slip of paper with instructions to her bank account and a note.

"Give this to the woman at the desk. She'll take care of everything. And be careful. The girls in this village are viscous and with your looks you'll be devoured in seconds." She winked, her eye wrinkling even more than it had before.

"Thank you," Zuko repeated and bowed to the elder. He walked toward the door with Hotuko at his heels. He turned before he left to catch a last glimpse at Katara and smiled.

She returned it shyly and gave a small wave. After he was gone Shizuku turned to her and gave a sly grin.

"Stop thinking that, it isn't like that at all," the Waterbender demanded. Shizuku continued to grin as she put away the dishes and headed for bed.

Later that night, lying on her mattress, Katara looked out at the stars through her window and thought about the day's events.

She didn't know why but she couldn't get Zuko out of her head. He was the enemy she was supposed to hate him. But he wasn't. He was getting better and it was obvious on his face. As she continued to think she found herself drift off into a deep sleep under the silk covers.

* * *

There you go! You have officially exited my Zutara fantasy, please exit on either side of the story and come back soon! Hope you enjoyed! Oh, and PLEASE REVIEW! Thankies. 


End file.
